Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-244328 discloses a technique that disposes a first fill material on a semiconductor substrate that includes a trench, disposes a second fill material having a higher etching resistance than the first fill material on the first fill material, and thereafter etches back the second fill material and the first fill material.